1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to foot massaging devices for producing a massaging effect on the bottom of a user's foot. More particularly, the invention relates to battery-powered massaging devices which can be removably inserted into an article of footwear.
2. The Prior Art
The following references, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, relate to devices for providing a vibratory massage to a person's foot or feet: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,838 and 5,836,899 to Reilly; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0126049 to Koenig; U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,654 to Montgomery et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,759 to Cox; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,850 to Larremore et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,463 to Rojas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,674 to Parvin; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0095104 to Chen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,987 to Chen and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0172515 to Ungari, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, show footwear devices which require magnets or magnetic fields for operation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0036197 to Liu et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, shows an electro-stimulation physiotherapy shoe for stimulating acupuncture points at the soles of the feet with low and medium frequency electric waves.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0030799 to Adkins et al. the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, shows a foot massaging device based on reflexology concepts. The device includes an inflatable air bladder which inflates and deflates to provide a massage to the top of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,815 to Caston, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, shows a shoe sole having fluid-filled tubes along its perimeter for cushioning the various part of the foot. The force of a wearer's weight coming down on the shoe as the wearer runs or walks displaces the fluid to cushion the foot and adjustable pressure valves permit fluid to flow between tubes in only one direction and allow control of the shock absorption properties of the shoe.